


Running Away

by CheckersPalace



Series: Plotful Texting ft Avengers [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: Texting Shenanigans ft Avengers + Jane & DarcyHawkass:: it's officially officialHawkass:: I'm moving outHERCULES MULLIGAN:: not what I thought you were gonna say





	

**Author's Note:**

> So.. This was the original title of my previous fic, Something Important and this story was pretty much what I meant to write last time. But I like it this way because it gives background and moves the plot along (which I didn't mean to write plot but, eh)
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://checkerspalace.tumblr.com/) for future sneak peaks, personal stories, and general trash

**Hawkass:**  it's officially official

**Hawkass:** I'm moving out

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:**  not what I thought you were gonna say

**Spangles:**  wait, why, I thought you and Tony...?

**Hawkass:** there is no 'me and tony'

**Spangles:**  why??

**Spangles:**  I thought it was going so well

**Hawkass:**  haha yeah well

**THOR SON OF ODIN:**  this news saddens me deeply but you and man of iron are still equally my bffls

**Hawkass:** aw thanks buddy:))

**Hawkass:**  ill be out at bedstuy if any of yall need me. But bring pizza 1st pls

**imacat:** priorities straight as always

**Hawkass:**  you know me tash gotta get dat pizza

**imacat:**  im sure

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:**  wheres Tony??? Does he get a say?

**Spangles:**  hes been strangely quiet this chat

**Iron ore:**  this is JARVIS, your local Artificial Intelligence, with a message from Sir

**imacat:** what is it?

**Iron ore:**  Sir has requested to pass along that he will be busy for the unforeseeable future

**Spangles:**  'unforeseeable future'??

**Iron ore:**  yes captain

**Hawkass:**  haha well I guess that's my cue. See ya guys, miss ya

**THOR SON OF ODIN:**  I don't believe friend Tony means you to leave

**Hawkass:**  I think it's for the best buddy

**THOR SON OF ODIN:**  if you think so. But know that your presence will be sorely missed

**Hawkass:**  <3 to everyone

 

**Hawkass:** im sorry

 

**imacat:** hey

**salt and PEPPER:** hey

**imacat:** you get why i didn't tell you, right?

**salt and PEPPER:** as much as it pains me to see tony like this... Yeah, i do

**salt and PEPPER:** I just wish he said something sooner 

**imacat:** men are dumb

**salt and PEPPER:** true

**imacat:** <3

 

**Spangles:** so..its been 2 weeks since clint left and he hasnt responded to my texts

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:** me either

**THOR SON OF ODIN:** nor I

**Spangles:** and he hasnt on any group texts. I don't know how to fix this

**THOR SON OF ODIN:** might I have a suggestion, captain?

**Spangles:** anything you got for me

**THOR SON OF ODIN:** I have expressed my worries to both Jane and Darcy and they have a few ideas

**THOR SON OF ODIN:** I'd like to add them to this conversation

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:** they'd be able to provide an objective viewpoint

**Spangles:** please do

**imacat:** id also like to add pepper

**Spangles:** I trust your judgement

**D-D-D-Darcy:** hooold the phone! New chat + Avengers + drama??? This is the fucking BOMB

**Plain Jane:** Darcy!!

**D-D-D-Darcy:** what? It's true!

**THOR SON OF ODIN:** Friends, I'd like you to meet my Jane and the lovely Darcy

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:** hi

**Spangles:** nice to meet you!

**D-D-D-Darcy:** ditto! You guys are mega cool btw

**D-D-D-Darcy:** dr mulligan, Jane is a huuuge fan of your science-y stuff

**Plain Jane:** Darcy

**Plain Jane:** But it truly is an honor!!

**HERCULES MULLIGAN:** I can't say I'm not a fan either, Dr Foster, or I'd be lying

**salt and PEPPER:** nice to meet you both. I've heard so much from Thor. I'm Pepper

**D-D-D-Darcy:** I approve of your username

**salt and PEPPER:** thank you

**Spangles:** I wish we met under better circumstances

**Plain Jane:** Me too. So this is what Darcy and I were thinking...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comment:))


End file.
